全都是为了爷爷
by Celia Viona
Summary: Xue Jian's paternal grandpa, Tang Kun, suddenly felt ill. One night, Xue Jian was dreaming about a fantasy world that shows her how to help grandpa. That night, Xue Jian went to that fantasy world searching a thing for her grandpa. What thing? How will Xue Jian help her grandpa?
1. Chapter 1

**全都是为了爷爷 ****(Two-shots)**

**First Shot**

**Story by: Celia Viona**

**Chinese Version**

**Characters were taken from Chinese Paladin 3 Series**

**Characters: Tang Xue Jian, Sheng Gu, Zi Xuan, Hua Ying and Tang Kun**

**Genres: Adventure and Mystery**

**Notes: This story actually has 4 genres: Adventure, Mystery, Fantasy and Historical. Historical genre will not show much here, but it will be shown so much in this story's sequel if you want… Please write in the review box if you want a sequel for this story later after the second shot. Read and Review please..! If there were some mistakes, I'm sorry..! Thanks!**

从前，有一个小女孩叫唐雪见。她有一个爷爷叫唐坤。她留在爷爷家。雪见今年十八岁了。

有一天，爷爷问他的孙女："雪见，你最大的梦想是什么？"

雪见回答："我想去游历天下。"

爷爷笑着说："你都还小，还这么年轻，怎么可能去游历天下呢？"

雪见的奶奶已经过世了。雪见的爸爸和妈妈没有时间管她，所以，他们把雪见留在爷爷家。爷爷的家很简朴，不大也不小。雪见是一个很孝的孙女。她每天都会为爷爷祈祷。在她的祷告里，她祝爷爷身体健康，长命百岁，平平安安地生活，快快乐乐地过日子。

有一天，爷爷生病了。爷爷的病是一种怪病。许多医生都治不了他的病。雪见很伤心，她越来越频繁地给爷爷祈祷。

爷爷说过："雪见，如果这个怪病让爷爷死，你一定要回在你爸妈的身边。"

雪见听了爷爷的话，就哭了。她伤心地回答爷爷："爷爷，你一定会好起来的。你不会有事的。相信雪见，雪见一定会想办法帮爷爷治病的。你不会死的，爷爷。"

雪见很伤心，她哭得那么惨。那天晚上，雪见做了一个梦。在她的梦里，她去了梦幻仙境。在那里，她见了一位小姐。那位小姐穿着很特别的衣服，好像是一个仙女。

那位小姐说："欢迎你到了梦幻仙境。"

雪见她回答："你好！我叫唐雪见。你…刚才说什么？这个是什么地方？"

那位小姐说："我叫花樱。你到了梦幻仙境。"

雪见奇怪地看着那个地方。她没有想到，有一个很美丽的地方叫梦幻仙境。她从来没听说过真的有这个地方，只听过关于这个地方的故事而已。

花樱说："你爷爷的病可以治的。"

雪见回答："啊！真的吗？怎么才能救我爷爷？"

花樱说："只是…全部都要看你的胆子。"

雪见回答："什么意思？什么叫要看我的胆子？"

花樱说："在这个梦幻仙境，有一个东西叫生命之水。你要找到那个东西，才能救你爷爷。但是，你一定要见那瓶水的主人。她是女娲后人身边的人，圣姑前辈。"

雪见回答："就这么简单吗？我可以的。告诉我，那位圣姑在哪儿？"

花樱说："你别以为这个事情就是那么简单。你不懂她的性格。圣姑前辈是一个无情无义的人。你只要把她感动了，她就会给你生命之水的。但是，有很多人来到这里，他们都没有回来。他们一边得不到那瓶生命之水，一边也死在圣姑前辈的手里。"

花樱接着说："女娲后人，紫萱呢，是一个很好的人。她的性格跟圣姑前辈不一样。她是有情有义的人。她是最喜欢看着人来。她最喜欢帮助别人。"

雪见说："好…我明白了。你能不能告诉我，圣姑前辈在哪儿？"

花樱回答："天意不可泄露…你要自己看地图，自己去找。但是你要记住，这个旅程不会一个晚上就能结束的。所以，你一定要想办法让你爷爷的身边有人照顾。"

雪见着慌地回答："啊…那怎么办啊？我不能留下爷爷一个人不管啊！"

花樱笑着说："好了好了…我这是开玩笑的嘛。这样吧，我代你照顾你爷爷。"

雪见高兴地回答："太好了！谢谢你，花樱！这样，我可以放心地找生命之水。"

花樱说："好了…快去吧。你爷爷在家里等着你呢。快去快回啊！"

雪见看着地图。地图上有很多箭号。她想，这么多箭号肯定就是找生命之水的线路。雪见跟着地图上的标记走，结果，她看到了一栋房子。雪见觉得，这栋房子应该是紫萱和圣姑前辈的地方了。她很高兴，就跑过去了。

雪见看着那栋房子。她没有想到那儿还有另外一个很漂亮的地方。后来，有两个人也过去。那两个人就是圣姑前辈和紫萱。她们发现有一个人站在那儿。

圣姑用很大的声音说："大胆！既然敢跑到这里。你找死啊！"

紫萱高兴地说："圣姑，有人来了！太好了！圣姑，别那么生气嘛…"

雪见就说："请问，你们是不是圣姑前辈和女娲后人紫萱？"

圣姑回答："是。我就是圣姑。这位是紫萱。你要干什么？跑到这里来，不怕我杀你吗？"

雪见说："我不怕，为了治爷爷的病，我什么都不怕。"

紫萱就觉得很奇怪。她拉着圣姑的手，然后带她去远一点的地方。

紫萱就觉得很奇怪。她拉着圣姑的手，然后带她去远一点的地方。

紫萱说："圣姑，你不觉得这个女孩很奇怪吗？"

圣姑回答："怎么啦？有什么不对的地方吗？"

紫萱说："当然奇怪啊圣姑！你有没有想到，这个女孩既然不怕死。有这么多人来，他们都怕死，只有她，一个很年轻的女孩不怕死。"

圣姑回答："这有什么奇怪吗？你刚才没听到吗？她是为了她爷爷而来的。"

紫萱说："是，我知道。我听到了。但是，我还是觉得这个女孩怪怪的。我好像，在哪里见过她。"

圣姑笑着说："胡说八道！她刚刚来到这里的。这是她第一次来到这里的。别胡说八道。"

紫萱说："圣姑，我真的好像在哪里见过她。我没有胡说八道啊。"

圣姑还没有说，紫萱就接着说。这次，紫萱想起来她是谁了。

紫萱接着说："哦！圣姑！我想起来了！她是不是神界的夕瑶仙女？"

圣姑看着她，然后回答紫萱："哎呀！是啊！真的是夕瑶仙女！"

圣姑和紫萱立刻回到在她站的地方。她们马上给她低下头。

圣姑和紫萱说："圣姑和紫萱拜见夕瑶仙女。我们没看清楚是夕瑶仙女。请仙女原谅。"

雪见着慌地看着她们。雪见只知道她是一个平凡女子而已，不是什么仙女。

雪见说："喂喂喂，等等。你们肯定是误会我了。我不是什么夕瑶仙女，我是唐雪见，唐坤的孙女。你们认错人了吧？"

圣姑和紫萱也很着慌。她们肯定她们不会认错人。

紫萱说："仙女，你为什么要这么说？我们是不会认错人的。你是夕瑶仙女啊。"

**这到底是怎么回事啊？**

**为什么圣姑和紫萱会肯定雪见是夕瑶仙女啊？**

**想知道答案吗？**

**等到 ****Second Shot ****和这个故事的 ****Sequel****吧。。。**

**最后，请你们 ****Review****。。。！**

**谢谢！**


	2. Chapter 2

**全都是为了爷爷 ****(Two-shots)**

**Second-shot**

**Chinese Version**

**Story by Celia Viona**

**Characters were taken from Chinese Paladin 3 Series**

**Characters: Tang Xue Jian, Sheng Gu, Zi Xuan, Hua Ying and Tang Kun**

**Genres: Adventure and Fantasy**

**Notes: This story actually has 4 genres: Adventure, Mystery, Fantasy and Historical. Historical genre will not show much here, but it will be shown so much in this story's sequel… In this story, the Historical genre will still be mysterious for Xue Jian that made her want to know the truth in the sequel. Read and Review please..! If there were some mistakes, I'm sorry..! Thanks!**

雪见说："怎么会呢？我是一个平凡女子而已，不是什么仙女。你们肯定认错人了。"

圣姑和紫萱很着慌。结果，圣姑懂了。。。

圣姑回答："哦！我想起来了！你不是夕瑶仙女，但是，你是夕瑶仙女的今生！"

雪见越来越着慌了。她肯本就不懂她们两个在说了些什么。。。

雪见说："哎呀！我越来越着慌了！我本来就不是什么仙女！好了好了！我来这里是为了帮爷爷治病的。你们，能不能给我生命之水啊？"

紫萱回答："可以可以，当然可以了！我这就去拿。"

雪见说："太好了！谢谢你们！这样，我才能救爷爷的。"

紫萱离开了。圣姑就提醒那个雪见。

圣姑说："你呀。。。别高兴得太早。其实呢，喝了这个生命之水呢，所有的病都能治好。但是，你可要知道。四十八辰以后，你爷爷的病才能全好了。"

雪见说："我知道了。谢谢圣姑。但是，我有一件事情是不太明白。你能不能给我解释一下？"

圣姑回答："什么事啊？"

雪见说："我来到这里以后，见了一个人叫花樱。她跟我说，你是一个无情无义的人。这个传说是真的吗？我怎么看得，你是一个好人啊？"

圣姑笑着说："哈哈哈！我实话告诉你吧。其实，花樱说得一点都没错。我就是不让他们回去。是，没错。我是杀他们，但是我杀得是废人。他们全部都是废人。他们是要生命之水，但是我不给的时候，他们就去抢！这不是气死人的事情吗？"

雪见回答："这么说来。。。你，就去杀他们啊？"

圣姑说："你果然聪明啊。没错，我就杀他们。我也没办法呀。。。"

雪见回答："那，我呢？你怎么不杀我啊？"

圣姑笑着说："你，你当然跟他们那些人不一样啊。你的个性那么好。你是一个很孝的孙女，你也没有抢东西。我早就知道你是一个好人。干嘛要杀你呢？其实，还有一个人也没死。是我放了他。他是从后门出去的。花樱肯本就不知道这件事。当时，她不在啊。"

雪见说："原来是这样啊。我明白了。谢谢你，不杀我。"

圣姑和雪见刚说完，紫萱就来了。紫萱带了生命之水。

圣姑看见了她就说："紫萱，干吗用那么长时间去拿生命之水啊？"

紫萱回答："哦，是这样的。我要拿东西的时候，就发现了生命之水已经没了。我也不能让雪见自己去拿吧，所以，我是从水洞里带来了。哦，对了。雪见，这是你的生命之水。你拿走吧。"

雪见高兴地说："终于得到了。谢谢你们！"

圣姑回答："好了好了。快点回去吧。你爷爷正在等你呢。"

雪见说："哦对了，如果我要再来的话，那该这么办？"

圣姑回答："再来？你要干什么？不是拿到了生命之水吗？"

雪见说："是，我是拿到了它。但是，我要知道我的历史。你们刚才不是说我是仙女的今生吗？我想知道一切。我想知道谁是夕瑶啊。"

圣姑回答："哦，原来你想知道啊。其实呢，想知道的地方可不是这里啊。要是你要知道谁是夕瑶仙女，还要知道你是谁，你要去神界。"

雪见奇怪的问："( ⊙ o ⊙ )啊！神界？"

圣姑回答："是啊，是神界。"

雪见又问："那，我怎么去啊？"

圣姑把一个东西送给她。那个东西就是。。。一面镜子！

圣姑对雪见说："带这面镜子。Arahkan ke langit."

雪见说："哦，我明白了。谢谢你们。我不知道该怎么谢你们。"

紫萱就说："你要谢我们啊？你要立刻去救你爷爷。"

雪见说："好好好。我这就去。再见。"

雪见就高兴地离开。结果，她醒了。雪见马上去爷爷的房间，花樱也在。可是，雪见不知道为什么，花樱哭得那么惨，而爷爷好像是在睡觉。

雪见说："花樱花樱。你怎么啦？怎么哭了？你看，我带来了生命之水呢。我们叫爷爷起来吧。"

花樱回答她："你怎么现在才来啊？你到哪儿去啦！花了那么长时间拿生命之水。。。留下爷爷一个人。。。你在那儿干嘛呀？拿生命之水是必须花那么长时间吗？"

花樱继续哭。雪见不明白花樱说的意思。雪见就问她了。

雪见就问了："你说得是什么话呀？我不懂。是，我承认，我是花了很长的时间。但是，我真的是为了拿生命之水的。"

花樱说："好了，不用解释了。我不想听也不想知道。从此，我已经帮你照顾你爷爷的。其他的，都是你的事。"

雪见着慌得问："花樱，你，你怎么啦？你的脸色怎么这么难看呀？你到底怎么啦？你告诉我呀。爷爷，爷爷他没事吧？"

花樱："要是你能早点回来的话，那该多好啊。你来太晚了。你爷爷已经不在了，他去世了。"

雪见听了花樱的话，就很伤心难过了。雪见来太晚了。雪见还以为，她不能再救爷爷了。雪见就哭了。

然后，有个歌声打扰了她们。雪见听见了，就害怕。花樱是个聪明人，她很快就会认谁在说话。 她跟雪见说："别害怕，你放心。我认识这个声音。这个是圣姑的声音啊。"

那个人说："谢谢你花樱，还能认我的声音。没错，我就是圣姑。我来是为了帮雪见的。花樱，现在我问你。雪见的爷爷是什么时候去世的？"

花樱回答："刚刚啊，圣姑。。。"

圣姑说："那太好了。雪见，你能不能赶紧把生命之水给你爷爷喝？所不定啊，还能救人啊。。"

雪见赶紧把生命之水给爷爷喝。雪见希望，爷爷能平安的回来。花樱觉得，现在的圣姑比以前她认识的圣姑不一样啊。。。圣姑好像变了很多呀。。。花樱觉得，这是好事。。。等了那么久，雪见的爷爷终于醒了。。。雪见很高兴！花樱也高兴。

花樱说："既然你们都没事了，那我也该回去了。认识你们俩，我真得很高兴。。。希望，我们还可以再见面。。。我会祝福你们的。。"

雪见也伤心得回答："我也要谢谢你花樱。。。你已经照顾好爷爷的。。多谢你。"

花樱高兴地离开。她心里很满足了。终于有个人对她说谢谢。

雪见终于可以跟爷爷快快乐乐的过日子了！

结束！

**故事怎么样？好不好啊？**

**如果好的话呢，那我就谢谢你们。。。**

**如果不好呢，我也会谢谢你们。。。**

**如果有哪里错的地方呢，你们可以告诉我的。。。我不生气。。。放心吧。。。**

**这个故事有 ****sequel****的。。。请你们等等啊！**

**最后，请你们 ****review ..!**


End file.
